1. Field of the Invention
While not limited thereto, the present invention is particularly adapted for use with a so-called "C" hook used in the steel industry to lift and transport steel coils. The hook is usually made from steel plate and, as the name implies, is generally C-shaped in configuration, having a vertical portion with upper and lower horizontal legs projecting therefrom when the hook is suspended from an overhead crane. The horizontal upper leg has a clevis attached to the hook at its approximate center or balance point such that a crane hook may be inserted into the clevis for lifting. The bottom leg of the hook is inserted into the central opening of a steel coil such that when the hook is lifted by the crane, it will carry with it the coil which rests on the lower leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A "C" hook is typically formed from about three-inch steel plate and, consequently, is quite heavy. In the past, it was recognized that the forward face of the vertical portion of the hook can slam against the side of the coil while the lower horizontal leg is being introduced into the central opening of the coil. The rear face of the vertical portion can also slam against coils in storage. This can cause damage to the edges of the strip material, even though the edges might be perfectly aligned.
In the past, the edges or faces of the vertical portion of such a "C" hook have been provided with a cushioning material, such as molded urethane, to prevent damage to a steel coil, either carried on the hook or in storage. Most of these cushioning pads are removably secured to the vertical portion of the hook by bolts or by steel straps as exemplified, for example, in U.S Pat. No. 4,717,188 and co-pending application Ser. No. 163,447, Filed Mar. 3, 1988, both assigned to the Assignee of the present application. Prior art systems of this type, however, do not provide cushioning material at the forward ends of the upper and lower horizontal legs with the result that damage can occur to the coil if the forward end of the horizontal leg slams into the side of the coil.